Enough
by Phanael
Summary: Remus gets jealous and gets his revenge, nothing more to say here, please read and review. slash, remus x sirius. rating for language


I got one hour and I wanna write!!!!!

Dunno what it will be but I'll try! Strange? Indeed, but it's me! I write too much…

Disclaimer: not mine…

Pairing: Sirius x Remus …

Time: Somewhere between the marauder's time at Hogwarts and James' and Lily's wedding.

Enough 

James sat down next to Remus who looked incredibly sad at his table in the corner of the bar.

"Hey, lass. What's wrong with you?", he wanted to know and patted Remus' back affectionately. Remus eyes looked straight into his glass, half empty. He had not drank much tonight and he didn't feel like it as well. James presence was a distraction if it was welcome he had yet to explore.

"Just thinking.", the sandy-haired man answered, not looking up at his friend, who was nearly his brother. That didn't seem to satisfy James and Remus knew how insisting he could be if he wanted to know something. Moony sighed and looked up at James with those deep amber eyes. If they would belong to a girl James would understand why Sirius loved him so much. They were so expressive but never gave away too much.

"Tell me, Moony. You know it's okay.", James told him this time more serious.

"I know…", Remus answered and again lowered his gaze towards the table. When he looked up again James followed his gaze and saw Sirius talking with a girl. Both seemed to enjoy it very much, she was laughing and touching his arm once in a while. Sirius, too, was laughing like telling her some funny story from their time at Hogwarts. Perhaps he was telling her about their pranks on Snape… would be like Sirius to do so.

"You're jealous." James told him the obvious.

"No… no, I'm afraid, Prongs. Really afraid. We've been here before and always he talks to her. They seem to grow more intimate every time. Look, she's touching his arm for the twelfth time since they began to talk. He touched her shoulder five times.", Remus said matter of fact-like. "Yesterday, when I came home from my job at the bookshop, he wasn't at home. He came back so late I was asleep and didn't notice until next morning." Remus' looked at James and there were tears in his eyes. "What do you think where he has been, James? Why do you think is she laughing like that?", he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I know this look on his face, this fire behind his eyes, James."

"No, Remus. You are misjudging him. This is Sirius! He would never betray you! Not like this and not ever. He loves you, Moony. Please don't say things like that!", James said in a whisper. Remus shook his head and got up from his seat. "Excuse me, Prongs. I've got to get out of here. I need some air. Time to think. Alone. I don't know…"

James got up as well and laid a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Please don't walk away now. It is so cold outside you'll freeze." Remus smiled. "I know I need it now. Don't worry James, I'll come back later… or I'll go home straight, don't wonder." James looked at Remus' back until he was out of the door. He shook his head, James knew his friend would cry… he straightened his posture and walked up behind Sirius to lay a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?", he asked in a harsh tone so that Sirius flinched. "What? Prongs you talk in riddles…", he said and his puzzled eyes absentmindedly searched the room for Remus. "Where's Remy?"

"Remy? He outside. Alone. I guess he's crying his eyes off while Mr Charming is talking to his princess!", James nearly screamed now. He couldn't stand the thought of Sirius betraying Moony. He loved Remus like a brother and if Sirius would do anything to him, he would beat the shit out of him.

"Crying? What? Princess?" Sirius was confused but then it dawned on him and he gaped at his female companion.

"You didn't tell him, Siri? I thought you told him last weekend?", she asked and looked really angry now. James realized she was a real beauty. Not like Lily, but she was pretty as well.

"Tell him what, Sirius?", James snarled and grabbed a handful of the other Animagus' shirt. "If you hurt him, Black you'll have to number your bones, for I will disorder them badly. Do you know what you did to him?", he threatened and felt Sirius shiver.

"No… Moony!", Sirius babbled and was outside faster than he could think. James just stood there dumbfounded and sighed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Remus? Remy?", Sirius walked through the snow and searched for his lover he needed so badly. "Remus!" He thought he had seen the tall figure of Remus in the park and ran towards the shadow. When he came nearer he knew he had found Remus. He had sunken onto a bench, his face covered by both his hands shaking like he was crying.

"Go away, Sirius.", the man said, when he heard Sirius come nearer. "Go back to her. It's okay, Baby. I knew it wouldn't last forever.", his voice cracked and he broke down crying even more.

Why didn't Sirius understand he wanted to be alone right now? He wanted to cry and remember all their happy times together. Remus was never one for self-pity but right now it was just this what he needed. He loved Sirius so much. But he had been away a whole night after talking to this beautiful woman. Remus knew what it meant. And he knew he wouldn't stand in his way. He wanted Sirius to be happy and if he could be happy with a woman, a child, a family like they never could, Remus would have to let him go, even if it killed him. It broke his heart.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sirius?", he sobbed after some minutes of helpless crying. Padfoot didn't dare to sit next to him, or to touch him, he knew how dangerous Remus could get if he was angry or sad. The werewolf wasn't easy to handle but that was what he loved about his Moony so much.

"Tell you what, Moony? Do you think I'll leave you?", he said in an exasperated voice.

"What else? You flirt with her, shamelessly under my eyes, you stay away a whole night and you acted so strange lately.", Remus voice got quieter and quieter, while Sirius watched him with the saddest expression on his face.

"I love you, Remy.", he said in a small voice.

Before Sirius knew what happened Remus was on top of him while he lay on hi back in the cold snow. "How can you say a thing like that after you betrayed me with that girl? I saw her, Sirius and I know she's more beautiful than I ever could be and she's so handsome, she's a woman, she can have children and…" his voice was nearly above a threatening whisper. "She's no werewolf."

"Remy…"

"Don't call me Remy, Sirius!", he screamed and slammed Sirius' shoulders against the ground. "Do you know what you did to me?", he snarled. Sirius thought he would hit him or crush his head on the ice below him when he saw the rage in his beautiful lover's eyes.

"Remus, please, listen to me!"

"You got three words!", was all Remus said.

Sirius needed only two.

"Marry me!", he whispered. He nearly laughed out loud when he looked into Remus' puzzled face.

"Don't you play a sick game with me, Black!"

"I don't. Lizzy is an old friend from my school before I went to Hogwarts. We were always close and lately she was the only person in the world I could talk to. She gave me advice when I thought about my marriage proposal. You know… James is romantic when it comes to Lily, but I don't think he could help me with you, my handsome one."

Despite his situation Sirius did notice how shy and sexy his lover now looked. He still pressed him to the ground but not as forceful as only seconds before.

"And she helped me when I got… something for you.", Sirius added cautiously. He closed his eyes and a tear slipped through his closed lids. Remus gasped and immediately bent down to lick it away. Instincts never die easily. "I wanted this moment to be perfect, Remy. I love you so much and I want you for all my life. I want you to marry me, but I wanted this question to be asked in a perfect surrounding." He sobbed lightly.

"I thought I had to let you go, Sirius. I…I'm only a werewolf and always will be. I can't help it… and I thought you'd grown tired of me. I'm not as beautiful as this woman and I never can give you what she can." He said while Sirius opened his eyes again.

"Do you love me, Remus?", Sirius wanted to know. Remus simply nodded. "Then I have everything I need. You are more beautiful than anything and anyone. And you love me. What else do I want in this life?"

When Remus heard these words the werewolf took over and he opened his jacket with greedy hands, his shirt soon following. Remus didn't want to expose Sirius to the cold but he would make sure he wouldn't freeze now. Hungrily Remus' mouth claimed Sirius lips and opened them nearly forceful, but before he could go on, Sirius' hands grabbed a handful of his sandy hair and pulled him back.

"Is this a yes? Will you marry me, my love?", he wanted to know.

"Yes, Sirius, yes. I love you. So much…", he said, then he couldn't wait any longer and he ravished the sexy body of his lover senseless.

Sirius didn't feel the cold, he only felt the heat of Remus above him, around him, in him… and he felt so good. Normally Remus was the shy one but tonight he was confused and he needed Sirius so badly. And he took him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I thought you'd never stop…", Sirius breathed lying in the snow and holding Remus close to him in the deserted park. He fumbled with his clothes and pilled out a small box, opened it and took out the silver ring in it.

"I love you, Remus Lupin and I want to spent my whole life with you. Please… will you marry me?" he took Remus hand with his soft, long fingers and gently slid the ring on his ring finger.

"Of course, Sirius.", Remus said. He was exhausted but he kissed Sirius until they were both left breathless.

"And Sirius?"

"Yes, love?"

"This moment is perfect."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Please review. Thank you so much!!!!!!

And thanks to you who reviewed to my other stories. It really makes me happy!!!


End file.
